


The Retirement of Queen Bee

by MidnightKitKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Ladybug Redesign, My design, One sided Chloette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: Having your identity known to the public is dangerous of itself, but when you're a super hero, it can be deadly if your identity is revealed. After much thinking, Marinette decided that only one thing can be done. Queen Bee must retire, to protect the identity of the blonde behind the mask.





	The Retirement of Queen Bee

Ever since Chloe had revealed herself as the holder of the bee miraculous, Marinette had struggled with what to do. There was no doubt that Chloe made a good Queen Bee, and Pollen had definitely taken to her. With no idea when the need for the bee miraculous would be, and knowing that it was dangerous for Chloe’s identity to be known, she needed to come up with and plan, and soon.

“I don't know what to do Tikki,” she groaned softly, staring up at her computer. She had pulled up Pictures of Queen Bee, many of which selfies that Chloe had put up before she revealed herself, as well as when shed been hiding from her and Chat Noir. 

Her little kwami flew up next to her, looking at the monitor and tapping her little paw against her chin. “Still thinking about Queen Bee?”

“How can i not? The Bee miraculous is powerful, especially if she were to learn how to use it multiple times. It's incredibly useful for when we have Akuma’s whose powers deal with touch or something similar. The only problem is that everyone knows Chloe has the miraculous, including Hawk Moth. Plus, with her design being so well known, even if we tried to say we gave it to someone else, they'd all know we were lying. I just don't know what to do..”

“Well.. you could just change her costume you know.”

Change her costume? That could work she supposed… “wait, we can do that?” She asked in confusion, looking down at the little red bug. 

Giggling, Tikkki nodded, turning to face her. “Of course! All Miraculous holders can change their costumes!”

Her jaw dropped at the revelation, and she stared at her kwami in disbelief. “You mean you let me run around in a plain skin tight costume for months?? I hate that costume!” She laughed, pulling out her sketchbook, flipping through a few pages before landing on one that was filled with new costume ideas. 

“I've been working on these ideas for the last few weeks.” she explained as Tikki flew down to look at the designs, her blue eyes wide with awe. 

“You have? I never saw you working on these!” Tikki gasped. 

“Of course you haven't,” she chuckled, pulling her knees up on the chair and hugging her legs. “I worked on them when you were asleep. I didn't want to make you feel bad because i didn't like my costume, so I worked on them when you were asleep.”

While the red and black spotted suit was now iconic to the citizens of Paris, she felt very open to them while wearing it. It was uncomfortable, wearing a skin tight suit when fighting and doing interviews. It made her feel exposed, and she didn't like it whatsoever, especially when she caught people staring at her butt. 

When she first transformed, she had no clue what she would look like, so it made sense that her costume was so simple. Chat Noir however, had been excited when he transformed for the first time, and he'd told her that he had had a few ideas in mind, inspired from some anime characters. Now that she knew that she could change it, she had many ideas to help conceal her identity, while also remaining recognizable for the people of Paris.

“Tikki, i think it's time we pay Chloe a visit,” she grinned, a plan coming to mind.

Chloe had been relaxing on the roof of her father’s hotel when a shadow fell over her face, blocking the sun that she'd been tanning in. wrinkling her nose, she groaned and kept her eyes closed.

“You’re blocking the sun,” she grumbled, waving her hand to shoot whoever it was away.

“I suppose I am,” a familiar voice chuckled, making Chloe’s eyes snapped open.

“Ladybug!” She gasped in delight, shooting up to look up at her hero. To her surprise though, the superhero looked different, and her eyes widened as she took in her new look.

Her pigtails were longer, going down to her waist with a red ribbon tied to each ponytail, flowing in the small breeze. Her skintight red and black suit was gone, replaced by what reminded her of a kimono, with flowy sleeves that ended at her elbows. The left side overlapped with the right, and it was red with black dots, while the right side was all black. Her hands and arms were the opposite, her right red while her left was black. A red polka dotted sash was tied around her waist, her yo-yo hanging off of the right side. She wore what looked like black leggings, and red flats covered her feet, black dots covering them as well. The only thing that remained of her old costume was her mask, and her dark blue hair.

“Ladybug! You look…. Amazing,” she breathed in awe, her heart fluttering a little as she looked her over once more. 

The super heroine blushed, a look she'd never seen on her before, but was adorable nonetheless. “You think so? I’m glad. You're the first person to see me in this.”

Her? The first one to see her in this? Not Chat Noir or one of the other heroes? Not even Alya, who was by far the closest Civilian to ladybug? “I’m honored! Though why wouldn't I be the first one you show this to? My mother is the queen of fashion you know,” she bragged shamelessly.

Giving a fond eye roll, or at least, she hoped it was fond, Ladybug chuckled and nodded. “Believe me Chloe, i know. Care to go on a run with me?”

The blonde’s nose wrinkled, and she squirmed a little at the thought. “Running? But that makes me get all sweaty! Besides, I’m in a swimsuit!” as if it wasn't obvious, she gestured to her bee themed bikini her mother had designed for her. 

Ladybug’s expression turned thoughtful, and she nodded. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Ladybug turned away, reaching into her suit and pulling out a familiar black box.

“I suppose you're right. I’ll just have to tell Pollen that you didn't want to come. I'm sure she’ll understand though..” 

Chloe was quick to hop off of the chair, running over to ladybug and offering her a hopeful smile. “Oh you meant as superheroes! I changed my mind, please let me come with you Ladybug!”

Chuckling, the red clad hero nodded, and held the box out to her, which she happily snatched and opened, watching as a small sparkly yellow orb burst from the box, flying around her before taking the form of her adorable fluffy kwami.

“Hello My Queen!” 

“Pollen!” she squealed, hugging her little bee close. Shed missed it so much. 

“I know you just got back together, but we should get going.”

Nodding her head, she placed the comb into her hair and said the familiar phrase to transform, relishing in the warmth and power that surged through her. A moment later, and she was chasing after Ladybug, laughing as they went from rooftop to rooftop.

There really was nothing like this, she thought to herself as she jumped over the streets of Paris. During moments like this, she could understand why Chat was the way he was, carefree and silly. When you were filled with power like this, free to go wherever you wished with little fear of getting hurt, you felt invincible. She wondered if Ladybug ever felt the same way.

“Hey Queen Bee, wanna race?” Ladybug looked back at her, grinning.

“A race? You're on Ladybug!” 

Laughing, she nodded and pointed up to the Eiffel tower. “Alright, first one to the top wins, okay?”

She'd never been the biggest fan of the Eiffel tower, being thrown off by a rock monster and being chased by kissing zombies will do that to you, but she nodded. Ladybug was brave everyday, and she dealt with Akuma’s all the time. If she could be brave.. Then she could too.

Nodding her head in confirmation, she gave Ladybug a nervous smile. “You're on Ladybug.”

With that, they were off, racing across the rooftops, wind rushing through her hair and leaving her breathless. She panted as she ran, but a smile was on her face nonetheless. Her heart raced wildly, and she felt she was going so fast that she'd lose control and fall, but she knew that if she slipped, Ladybug would catch her before she fell.

Running like this was far more fun than it was in gym class, she wasn't thumping around and feeling the force of gravity every time her feet hit the pavement. Here, she was light, weightless, and gravity meant nothing to her. If she closed her eyes, maybe she could pretend she was flying.

Then, just as she thought that, she felt her feet leave the ground, and she sucked in a breath as she was lifted into the air, letting out a terrified shriek. 

“Ladybug!” She yelled, catching the girl’s attention. She watched as she looked around in confusion, before finally spotting the yellow superhero scrambling around in the air, flailing helplessly as she went higher and higher.

Faster than she could blink, Ladybug had her yo-yo out and shot it towards her, the toy wrapping around her waist before she was pulled down to the ground, trembling and taking in shaky breaths.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked softly, her hands resting on her arms,gripping them a little in case she took off again, her yo-yo still wrapped around Queen Bee’s waist. 

Shakily, she nodded her head, looking up and offering a small smile. “S-see? I knew I was the best, c-can you fly?” 

She cringed at herself, knowing it was rude, but she was stressed and worried. To her relief, Ladybug chuckled and there was a relieved smile on her face.

She was aware that she wasn’t Ladybug’s choice for the Miraculous, and that she'd never been a fan of her civilian self, but she still wanted to be closer to her, she wanted to be her friend, to make her proud of her.

“No, I can't. Looks like you found a new power Queen Bee,” she smiled. “Think you can make it the rest of the way?”

When she nodded in confirmation, Ladybug let her go, and they continued their race. This time, they made it to the top of the Eiffel tower, Ladybug winning, even though she never expected to win in the first place. Panting softly, Queen Bee sat down on the edge, looking out at Paris.

“Do you remember when you first saved me?” she smiled, pulling her knees to her chest. “You caught me when Iva-I mean… Stoneheart threw me. I never thanked you for that Ladybug.”

Next to her, she saw the red clad hero sits down next to her, chuckling softly. “Who would’ve thought that the screaming grumbling girl I met that day would have been given a miraculous. It’s a shame that it has to end.”

Queen Bee stiffened, knowing that this day would come eventually. “Are… Are you going to take my Miraculous?” She resisted the urge to cover her comb, refusing to act as childish as she did back when she first received the Bee Miraculous.

To her surprise, Ladybug shook her head, looking over at her. “It’s too dangerous to keep Queen Bee active. Your identity is known by everyone in Paris, and that's dangerous. Hawkmoth’s targeted you multiple times, and trust me when I say that it’s impossible not to give him your miraculous when he has you under his control.”

Eyes widened in shock, she gasped and stood abruptly to her feet. “You were Akumatized?!”

The spotted hero blushed, and shook her head. “Not quite. I was almost though. He recalled the Akuma before i could agree though. I was taking my earrings off before he did though. But,” she cleared her throat, standing up and smoothing down her hanfu. “It was still too close of a call. If he hadn't sent it back, he would have the ladybug miraculous.”

Queen Bee paused, processing the information. Ladybug had almost been Akumatized, the hero she looked up to would have been a villain. Even if she could be akumatized, what chance did she have to resist him?   
“Is that why Queen Bee… is going away?”

“No,” Ladybug shook her head. “Queen Bee is being retired because it's too dangerous for your identity to be known Chloe. So Queen Bee isn't going to exist anymore. Instead-” she added before Queen Bee to interject- “Youre going to take a new role. Chloe Bourgeois, I am granting you to remain the holder of the Bee Miraculous. You will take up a new alter ego, like I did.”  
“So… I get to keep being the Bee Miraculous hero?” She asked in disbelief, hope swelling in her chest. 

Smiling, Ladybug nodded her head. “There's someone i want you to speak with. she’ll help you come up with a new costume and name. She even helped me with my new costume!”

Looking Ladybug over, she couldn't help but feel a little excited. A designer who designed Ladybug’s costume? Who was lucky enough for Ladybug herself to commission them? Curious, she decided to ask her who it was.

With a wide grin, Ladybug happily answered her, and Queen Bee was dumbfounded.

“Dupain-Cheng?!”


End file.
